When You're Alone
by poorbones
Summary: Blaine has questions that have been left unanswered, questions that might change quite a bit.


First time writing a fanfic here. I know most of my relationships started with awkward questions, so I figured theirs might too.

**Bold** is Blaine, _Italics_ is Kurt.

* * *

Kurt started each day, without fail, by picking up his phone to see if Blaine had texted him.

The night before, Kurt fell asleep right in the middle of a pretty interesting conversation, but he just couldn't help it! He was so tired from all the rehearsal for regionals, and then talking to Blaine on top of that? It was getting a little much for his fabulous self to handle.

Checking his phone, he found four text messages, all from Blaine. In order, they read:

**So, why won't you tell me? I promise I won't tell anyone. **

**I might just use it to my advantage. ;)**

**Kuuurrtt, please tell me?**

**You fell asleep, didn't you?**

With a yawn breaking through his smile, he decided to put Blaine out of his misery. Texting back, he wrote:

_Sorry. I was just so worn out. Now what was it you wanted to know so desperately? _

and then hit send.

He stretched and turned over to check his clock. It was 9:06 on a Saturday morning and the sun was pouring in the window of his dorm. He was sure he would have heard birds chirping if it wasn't for Jeff snoring. He looked over at his roommate who had his arm tossed over his forehead and his mouth wide. Realizing that Blaine was probably still asleep, Kurt decided to go take a shower.

Toweling off, Kurt heard the phone buzz on the sink counter. He opened the phone to a message reading **Come down to the lobby. We're getting coffee.**

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine would probably die from caffeine overload at some point. Kurt didn't necessarily like feeding Blaine's addiction, but hey. If your crush asks you to coffee all the time, you go, no questions asked.

When Kurt arrived in the lobby of the dorm, Blaine was already standing by the entrance of the building. Wrapped in a scarf, Blaine made Kurt weak in the knees. Kurt was nervous to approach the dapper boy, especially after the conversation last night, but before he could run and hide, Blaine turned around. A grin stretched over his face, and he walked over to the taller boy. "Ready to go?" Blaine asked, linking arms with Kurt. Apparently, things weren't going to be awkward at all.

And they weren't, until they reached The Lima Bean and were seated at their favorite table.

"So, you fell asleep on me, eh? Right when things were getting interesting, too." Blaine teased.

Kurt blushed. "Sorry, I've just been so busy. I have the huge physics test coming up. Speaking of which, will you help me study?" He said, trying to change the subject. There's no way he could tell Blaine the information he wanted to know, especially not face to face.

Blaine caught on to Kurt's ploy to change the subject, and wouldn't let that happen. "Kurt? Please. I'll tell you if you tell me." He bargained.

Kurt let out a sigh. "Okay. But not here, not while there are people around."

Blaine smirked.

Once back at Dalton, Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him towards his room. Blaine's roommate would be out for the night, and Blaine wanted to take advantage of the empty room. Kurt struggled to get away, but the grip Blaine had on his arm was unbreakable.

They settled into the room on the comfy twin beds, each facing the other. Kurt already had a blush tinting his cheeks, just knowing the conversation soon to come. Blaine's mouth was turned into a grin that he couldn't fight to keep off his face.

"So, spill. You promised." Blaine prompted.

Kurt let out a few nervous giggles before asking, "What did you want to know?"

"Your biggest fantasy. What turns you on, what you think about when you're alone, what you want someone to do to you?"

Kurt curled up into a ball, not wanting to answer. How could he let Blaine know that the person he thought about was _him_?

Kurt grabbed a pillow and shoved his face in it, feeling the red creep over his face. "Can you start? Please? I don't think I can go first" he pleaded Blaine. Realizing he would never get the answers he wanted if he didn't go first, Blaine complied.

"Well, I guess what I really like is passion. If someone can show me how much they want something, that's always really hot. I like it when someone is aggressive, but not too much. Just, you know, pinning my arms to the bed or kissing up against a wall. I like roleplaying, but nothing too weird. I'm not that into costumes, so none of that will do. I guess I'd like someone who is into trying new things with me, whether it'd be letting me lick whipped cream off of him or blindfolds and handcuffs. Not that I'm into that, it's just, I don't know. I want someone who is into exploring with me."

By now, Kurt was feeling comfortable enough to pull his head out of the pillow. "Well, what do you think about when you're…you know, alone? What really gets you off?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "Well, I normally start it off slow, kissing, touching, you know. Then it gets more intense and he usually gives me a blow job, and I usually finish thinking about him putting his fingers in me."

Blaine's face was so pink by now, and Kurt didn't want to embarrass him any further, but he had to ask. "Who is he? Who's the person you think about?"

"Well," Blaine started. "He's got soft brown hair, and these gorgeous blue eyes. And when I come, I'm usually saying the name Kurt, if that helps…" He looked so embarrassed and so helpless, but Kurt couldn't do anything but stare, his mouth agape. "Me?" he asked. "I-I can't believe it. What?" Blaine blushed at him and moved closer. "Does this make you believe?" he asked, and closed the gap between their lips. His kiss was soft at first, but after realizing that Kurt was reciprocating, he intensified the kiss, licking Kurt's lip.

Breaking apart, Kurt leaned his forehead onto Blaine's. "I don't think I believe it yet." Kurt whispered. Blaine leaned back in and kissed Kurt hard, pushing him back onto the bed. He cupped the soft skin and put a hand behind his head. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls. He could feel Blaine smile into the kiss.

Quickly breaking off the kiss, much to Kurt's dismay, Blaine ran over to the other bed in the room. Seeing Kurt's confusion, Blaine said, "You don't get any more kisses until you tell me your fantasies."

Kurt groaned. With a sigh, he gave in to the request. "I guess I like romance. I like being swept off my feet with candles and rose petals, and maybe a hot bath, if I'm lucky. I'm open to new things, but chocolate is way better than whipped cream. I like taking care of other people, so I could definitely do whatever you wanted me to. I like excitement and I've always wanted to try a public place, if that's not too weird. I dunno, I'm really open to whatever."

Now it was Blaine's turn to ask. "And what do you think about when you're alone?"

"You. Always you."


End file.
